


Trial Run

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie let it happen in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comment-fic for Coming Out Day. It's actually my first genuine comment-fic, because writing usually takes me some time. I dithered about whether to upload it here, but finally did.

Frannie closed her eyes. Her bedroom was already dark, but it felt more private that way, somehow.

She'd had a dream last night where she had sex with one of her Academy classmates. A female classmate. Now she lay in the dark, trying out the idea. Ann's mouth opening under hers, breasts pressing against her own, soft and heavy. Frannie bit her lip and stopped, weirdly embarrassed.

Okay, nobody could see her, and she'd stopped being ashamed of touching herself years ago. A girl had to get satisfaction somewhere. Frannie moved her fingers again, letting it happen in her mind.


End file.
